


Lazy Mornings

by KAZ1167



Category: Free!
Genre: Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Showers, Takes place a few years after ES!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ1167/pseuds/KAZ1167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wakes up slowly, warm and weightless in the cream colored sheets that softly fold over his form. It’s early, early enough that the world hasn’t awoken around them, the usually busy street below their apartment window still quiet, and the sun hasn’t risen enough to replace the purplish darkness filling their room.  </p><p>On a rare day off, Rin enjoys a lazy morning with Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Morning fics are my weakness. I could write people lazing about in beds and shuffling through morning routines all day, every day.
> 
> It's little bit M-ish, although it doesn’t escalate into anything very explicit (I just wanted to air on the side of caution and rate it M). Prepare yourself for 2,000 words of fluff.

 

 

Rin wakes up slowly, warm and weightless in the cream colored sheets that softly fold over his form. It’s early, early enough that the world hasn’t awoken around them, the usually busy street below their apartment window still quiet, and the sun hasn’t risen enough to replace the purplish darkness filling their room. 

He’s about to turn over when he feels an arm snake around his torso, fingers slipping between his own. He scoots back in bed, into the embrace, just as he feels Sousuke move forward, his chest firm and warm against his back. 

"You awake?"  Sousuke’s voice is rougher, heavier in the morning, dark like black coffee.  He sounds slightly surprised, like he hadn’t expected Rin to be awake when he had slid his arm around him.  The thought makes him smile into his pillow. 

"Mm. But I’m not getting out of bed." Sousuke laughs at the pout Rin clearly conveys through his tone, and it’s breathy and warm as it flutters through his hair. Rin feels the smallest touch of lips against his skin, soft on the back of his neck, and he squeezes the hand in his own a little tighter in response. 

"Fine by me."  Sousuke says, shifting beside him once more.  They’re quiet then, and Rin can feel when Sousuke’s breathing evens into a sleep-steady rhythm, his chest pushing gently against his back with each inhale and exhale that’s just short of tickling his skin. 

It’s the first day Rin’s had off in months, the first morning where he hasn’t been up at dawn to go running before a day full of training.  Sousuke had emailed his professors, explaining he would be unable to attend his classes for the day due to ‘important family matters,’ a term Rin had smiled at fondly when he’d just happened to see it while peeking over Sousuke’s shoulder. Even if they weren’t legally considered family, to both himself and Sousuke, it wasn’t a question. They were slowly but surely building their life together—one that consisted of rigid training and busy class schedules, travel that frequently kept them apart, and little spare time—but Rin cherishes the mornings full of teal-blue sunrises and the nights blanketed by a love that still overwhelms him at times. He lives for coming home to post-it notes that tell him  _no, it’s_   _his damn turn_  to wash the dishes, for the mismatched collection of silverware they’d pieced together, for the shirts that hang neatly beside his own but still smell like Sousuke.

Sousuke is  _home_  for Rin, just as Rin is home for him. 

The warmth of Sousuke pressed against him seeps into this skin, the steady pattern of Sousuke’s breath a lullaby.  The purple hue clinging to their room begins to lighten, but Rin slips into a sweet sleep once more.

 

...

 

When Rin wakes the second time that morning, it’s to a large hand roaming slowly up and down his body, traversing the skin hidden by the sheets but known so well to the fingers inching over his pecs and abs to the Adonis belt that Sousuke likes to cover in small hickeys that Rin’s swimsuit  _just barely_  covers.  If Sousuke wasn’t sure if Rin was awake during his exploration, the moan he releases when his hand trails up the skin of his inner thigh definitely gives him away. 

"It’s almost 10am. Time to get up."  Sousuke drags his hand over Rin’s quickly hardening length, applying just the right amount of pressure through the fabric of his briefs. 

"Well you’ve already taken care of that." His hips languidly thrust into the contact, sleep slowly starting to fade with each movement until he’s wide awake and hard in Sousuke’s hand. 

"Want to go take a shower?"  Sousuke says before he bites lightly at the junction of his neck and shoulder, tightening his grip as he begins to pump him slowly, slipping his thumb over the tip in just the way Rin likes. Rin moans again, always more vocal, more expressive, than he means to be, but he knows his noises only make Sousuke harder, make Sousuke want him more. 

And Rin likes being wanted.

"Hell yes."

 

...

 

Rin wouldn’t admit it out loud, but his second favorite thing about shower sex is the moment that follows, when he and Sousuke are simply together in the warm water, so close in a similar but different way than they had been just moments before.  

Sousuke squeezes his own body wash into the palm of his hand before slowly working it over Rin’s shoulders, his chest, his abdomen.  He slips his hands around Rin to reach his back and they press together, the sheer closeness of the moment enough to make Rin’s chest constrict in a warm way that never fails to remind him that he’s found his other half, that he wants to spend his life with the person standing before him. His arms wrap around Sousuke’s back; his hands trace over the ridges of muscles he knows so well that he could sketch a perfect rendering of them (if he could draw, that is), before his hand runs over the scar on his shoulder. 

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" Sousuke guides Rin under the stream of the water, letting it rinse the soap that will leave Rin smelling like Sousuke for the rest of the day slip over his skin and down the drain.

"We’ve been showering together for years…Or do you mean  _special_  showers?” Rin, in turn, reaches for his own body wash and returns the favor, with a smirk pulling at his lips.  He can feel when it becomes something softer on his lips, though, simply from watching as Sousuke’s face relaxes and his eyes close when Rin works his way down his arms and chest, his back and thighs. 

"Neither."

And Rin  _does_  remember. It was the first and only time Rin had missed a practice.  It had been a few years ago, when they’d still be renting an apartment with two bedrooms instead of one, before Rin had messily kissed Sousuke in the rain like the romantic idiot he was, and only a few days after Sousuke had come home from having surgery on his shoulder.  The doctors had warned them that the level of pain following the surgery could vary, that some patients experienced very little discomfort while others struggled through it, even with the pain medications.

For the first few days, Sousuke had seemed fine, until one morning, the seven minute shower Sousuke usually took had lengthened into thirty minutes, an oddity for him.  Rin had knocked on the bathroom door out of courtesy before ignoring the strained reply that said he was fine and coming in to find Sousuke clutching his shoulder, crumpled on the white tiles of their small shower. Rin had stripped out of his training clothes and down to his jammers, before climbing in and kneeling beside him to help rinse the remaining shampoo out of his hair and carefully wash over Sousuke’s back and arms. He’d eased him up off of the floor, before helping him dry off and replace the sling around his arm. 

Of course, Sousuke had chastised him for missing practice because of him, but Rin had bitten back, upset that Sousuke hadn’t told him about the pain, had hidden it from him yet again.  But, if anything, the fight had been the final push for Rin, the last little mental shove that told him what he felt for Sousuke wasn’t just friendly anymore and hadn’t been for a while. 

"Yeah, I remember." He runs his hand over the shoulder that had finally healed nicely, watching the suds rinse off of his skin in little streams.

“I didn’t think I could love you more than I already did, but of course you found a way to prove me wrong.”  

Ever since they had started dating, Sousuke had always been open about the fact that he’s loved Rin since they were kids, but sometimes, in moments like this, it hits Rin particularly hard, rattles and steadies him all at once. Rin’s thankful for the flow of water that helps to hide when an errant tear escapes the corner of his eye ( _damn his weakness for romantic statements and damn his equally overly romantic boyfriend_ ), but Sousuke knows him too well, knows just what words like that do to him, what those words  _coming from Sousuke_  do to him.  

"Don’t cry, Rin." Sousuke presses a kiss to Rin’s temple, his hands gently pushing wet red locks away from his face before placing more across his forehead, his closed eyes, his jaw.

"Don’t say things like that then…" Rin mumbles against the wet skin of Sousuke’s neck before twisting wet black locks between his fingers and finding Sousuke’s mouth with his own, lips languidly moving against each other’s. When they break for air, Rin’s quick to initiate another kiss, and Sousuke initiates the next, until they’re synced into a pattern of tenderly slow kisses that make Rin warmer than the water pattering over his skin. 

 

....

 

Rin cracks a second egg into the pan, watching as it sizzles and solidifies.  He can hear when Sousuke steps behind him, can smell his own cherry-blossom body wash when he wraps his arms around his waist and rests his chin on his shoulder.  He’s wearing one of Sousuke’s tank tops today and it’s way too big on him, leaves more skin exposed than his own tanks tops do (which, admittedly, is saying something), but he knows Sousuke likes seeing Rin in his clothes and he plans on exploiting all of the things that Sousuke particularly likes during their free day together. 

Sousuke presses a few lazy kisses against his bare neck and shoulder before — “For being as good at cooking as you are, you kind of suck at breakfast food.” 

His eyebrow involuntarily twitches. Well then. 

"Then I guess these are for me. You can make your own damn breakfast, you ungrateful bastard."  He pulls at the arms around his waist, which only tighten around him, Sousuke’s rarely shared, loud laugh ringing in his ears. 

"Calm down, I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Bacon, eggs, and toast are always fine."  

"That’s  _hardly_  an apology.”  Rin tries to keep up his exaggerated annoyance, but he can feel his own smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “What do you want to do with the rest of today?”

"Doesn’t matter to me."  Sousuke releases his hold on him and preps the coffee machine, switching out the filter and scooping the grounds into it.

"It’s your day off too, you know."  He slips the eggs off of the pan onto the two plates beside him just as the toast pops up in the toaster. He doesn’t know what Sousuke’s talking about, he’s practically perfected the timing of his breakfast prep.  He’s  _great_  at breakfast. 

“Anything is fine."

"You're so helpful..." Rin rolls his eyes at his lacking response, taking both plates in hand as he moves to their small kitchen table.  He sets Sousuke's plate down before climbing onto his own chair, knees bent, perched upon the plastic of their cheap furniture.  The coffeemaker sputters for a moment, the fresh scent of coffee filling the kitchen and the small living space that's nearly pristine despite their hectic schedules. 

"Alright, we could go swim, for fun. Go grocery shopping, or to a movie,"  Sousuke says, as he brings over their mugs, sets down Rin's coffee, black, just as he likes it, before sitting down, "I don't care. I just want to be with you."  

Rin unfurls his legs, stretching them across to Sousuke's lap, smiling into his coffee when Sousuke sets his hand on the limb invading his space and absentmindedly rubs up and down his calf through the black material of his sweat pants. Sousuke looks up at him and smiles in that way that makes his eyebrows bend into soft arches, his lips gently upturned in a way that feels almost private. 

That little smile on his face is one Rin's become addicted to, always hoping it'll pop up and leave him feeling flushed and happy.  It doesn't matter that his rare smile isn't quite as rare anymore, that he's seen that smile with more and more frequency the longer they've been dating; it's a bright spot in his day, one he never wants to fade. 

"Yeah, me too."

 


End file.
